A major hazard encountered during the handling of livestock occurs when animals are loaded onto stock trailers for transport. Prior art livestock trailers incorporate swinging doors on the rear and sides of the trailer. When livestock is loaded on to the trailer, the rear loading door, which swings from hinges at the side of the trailer, is pushed closed by the operator. As the door closes, animals often panic as the light diminishes from the outside and the interior of the trailer darkens. Consequently, the animals tend to kick at the door. An operator, unprepared for a kick and not being able to see into the trailer to observe the kick, is thrust back often resulting in serious injuries. Similar injuries can occur during unloading.
Some livestock loading and unloading situations require the livestock trailer to be backed up against a loading ramp or other dock. Prior art trailers incorporating swinging doors require the livestock trailer to be positioned at a distance from the ramp in order to establish clearance from the ramp to open or close the door thereby requiring multiple operators to maneuver the trailer and to monitor livestock in the trailer while the trailer is repositioned.
What is needed is an improved livestock trailer and door mechanism to reduce injuries endured during loading and unloading livestock such that the operator can, as a minimum, observe the animals and to provide a means for operating the door mechanism when docked to a loading ramp.